Car Haloween c'était notre histoire
by Mademoiselle Xina
Summary: Car les vraies origines d'Haloween, seul Lily les connait. Car c'est son histoire, non, c'est leur histoire. Une histoire qui ne cesse de se répéter à travers le temps...


Car Halloween c'était notre histoire.

**Disclamer ; **Lily Severus & toute la bande à J. K, appartiennent à J.K Rolwing & je ne gagne rien dessus, mais si vous voulez me donner des chocogrenouilles n'hésiter pas XD  
><strong>Rating ;<strong> Un petit rating K, c'est c'est c'est l'histoire d'une mini-Lily 3  
><strong>Le petit mot de l'auteur ;<strong> Alors l'histoire se passe sur trois époques, mini-Lily quand elle a 8 ans, Lily adolescente à Poudlard en septième année & des siècles avant à l'époque de Merlin. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdu ^^

* * *

><p><em>Haloween 1969 – devant une maison. <em>

« - Quelle adorable sorcière que tu fais !  
>- Chui pas une sorcière ! Je suis une wiccan ! Et Severus, ben c'est mon amant ! »<p>

Pétunia poussa un petit soupir et jetât un regard d'excuse à leur voisine. Elle avait accepté d'emmener sa petite sœur et son ami faire la tournée des bonbons. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter, déjà le costume de sa sœur à moitié sorcière, à moitié nymphe était on ne peut plus étrange. Elle portait une robe blanche à moitié déchiré avec des tâches de sangs – pour faire croire que j'ai sacrifié des gentils petits lapins et des écureuils ninjas à ce qu'elle a dit – et le tout était complété par un bout de bois, plutôt laid, tordu, auquel elle avait accroché une lune au bout – car la lune c'est jolie et pis les loups garous ils font ahouuuuu quand il y a la lune – et un vieux chapeau d'apparence étrange que Severus avait ramené. Et c'était ça le vrai problème. Severus. Elle ne cessait de dire que c'était son amant…

_Bien des années plus tard, en 1977 – dans le parc de Poudlard. _

« - Poudlard appelle Lily ! Pouf pouf ! Poudlard appelle Lily !  
>- Pouf pouf ?<br>- C'n'est pas ca le bruit dans les radios des tas de ferrailles qui volent dans le ciel ? Les avirons ? Quand ils parlent à la radio ? »

Lily jetât un regard à son amie avant d'exploser de rire. Malgré la moue vexée d'Alice, Lily ne put s'empêcher de continuer de rire. Bien qu'Alice ne cesse d'essayer de comprendre le monde de la née moldue depuis probablement toujours, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sortir des théories étranges, persuadés que les moldus lui cachent quelque chose. Par exemple que les canards en plastiques sont en réalité un commando d'une espèce magique qui souhaite envahir la terre. Ce souvenir relança l'éclat de rire de la rouquine, qui mit un long moment à se calmer.

« - C'est plus un truc du genre crrr, crrr et ce sont des avions et non des avirons.  
>- Crr ? Je préfère pouf pouf. C'est plus joli. Mais maintenant que tu es retournée sur terre, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu admires ainsi Severus alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu sors avec James.<br>- Je n'admirais pas Severus et je ne sors pas encore avec James.  
>- Et ce petit avion en papier où tu lui avoues tout ton amour ?<br>- Je lui ais juste avoué que je voulais bien l'épouser pour lui prendre son argent rien d'autre. »

Lily leva les épaules avec un air indifférent sur le visage. Elle avait eut l'intention de mettre feu à cette lettre, cependant Alice lui avait pratiquement arraché la lettre en question des mains et l'avait envoyée sous la forme d'un avion en papier – suffisamment aérodynamique pour les longues distances et discret pour que ce soit en plein cours d'histoire de la magie – et depuis ce jour là tout le monde pensait à tort – enfin ils avaient presque tort – qu'elle la magnifique, la grandiose, la sublime et la tout simplement parfaite Lily Evans sortait avec James Potter. Si depuis des semaines elle faisait tout pour combattre cette rumeur – qui n'en était pas une au final – aujourd'hui c'était différent. Car on était le jour d'Haloween et donc c'était leur jour. A eux deux. La jeune femme croisa les yeux de Severus, mais ce dernier détourna le regard. Ainsi l'histoire ne faisait que recommencer ?

_Retour au 31 Octobre 1969 – dans le salon des Evans. _

« - Yheaaaa on a plein de bonbons ! On va tous manger !  
>- Lily ! Ne mange pas trop… Tu sais que tu fais des cauchemars quand tu en manges trop.<br>- Mheu non ! Dit maman ! Tu nous racontes les origines d'Haloween ?  
>- Mais tu la connais par cœur ma chérie.<br>- Oui mais Severus la connait pas ! Et il doit la connaitre, car il est dans l'histoire. »

Mme Evans sourit et alla chercher un vieux livre à l'aspect d'un grimoire sur l'étagère. S'installant dans le fauteuil, elle le posa sur ses genoux tendit que les deux petits s'asseyaient à même le sol, sur le vieux tapis maintenant usé depuis des années.

« - Bien, je vais vous racontez les vrais origines d'Haloween. »

_31 Octobre 1977 – dans les couloirs de Poudlard. _

« - Severus ! »

Severus se retourna un air froid sur le visage. C'était toujours la même chose. Toujours ce visage. Les gryffondors étaient sensés être courageux, mais là, elle ne se sentait absolument pas courageuse. Au contraire ! Ses jambes tremblaient et elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Cependant elle restait là. Car elle devait être là. Car c'était leur histoire et comme à chaque Haloween elle devait se jouer. Il eut un regard de pitié et l'entraina à l'écart, loin de tous les regards. Comme s'il avait honte d'elle. Après tout c'est vrai, elle n'était qu'une sang de bourbe non ?

« - Ecoute Lily. On n'est plus des enfants et tout ceci n'était qu'une histoire. Les histoires. Ce n'est pas réel.  
>- Severus… »<p>

_31 Octobre 1969 – dans le salon des Evans _

Mme Evans s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son histoire.

« - Dans les temps anciens, très anciens. Alors que Merlin comptait des fleurettes à Morgane. Il existait des sorcières. Mais ce n'était pas des sorcières au nez crochu et avec des verrues. On les nommait les wiccans. Elles tiraient leur pouvoir de la nature. Elles pouvaient soulever les tempêtes, faire pleuvoir, parler aux animaux ou même se métamorphoser en animaux ! C'était de très puissantes sorcières. Cependant elles avaient des ennemis naturels : les démons. »

_31 Octobre 1977 – dortoir des gryffondors. _

« - Les démons avait été envoyés sur terre pour détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de bon. Cependant ils n'étaient pas nécessairement beau, riche ou bien d'apparence noble. Ils avaient des apparences très variés et ils ressemblaient tellement aux humains qu'il était pratiquement impossible de les reconnaitre. Toutefois ils avaient tous un point de ressemblance : ils étaient vils, cruels, lâche, mais surtout particulièrement rusé. Il n'y avait sur terre aucune créature plus rusée.  
>- Ca ne serait pas les serpentards que tu décrits ? Salazar serait peut être un descendant de l'un d'eux ou peut être même Severus... »<p>

Lily fit une légère moue. Alice ne la croyait pas. Personne ne voulait la croire. Pourtant cette histoire c'était leur histoire. Elle le savait, car il s'était passé quelque chose le soir où ils l'avaient écouté tous les deux.

_31 Octobre 1969 – la maison Evans. _

« - Bonsoir Eileen ! Vous voulez prendre un thé ?  
>- Non désolé, mon mari nous attend. »<p>

Lily jetât un petit regard triste à Severus. Elle n'aimait pas voir son ami rentrait chez lui, son père était violent et brutal. Et surtout détestait attendre. Toutefois un simple baiser fut tout disparaitre. Les mamans étaient en train de parler et Severus l'a embrassée. C'était un petit baiser, un baiser tout simple. Mais un baiser tout de même.

« - Bien Lily, il serait tant d'aller te coucher aussi. » Elle poussa un petit soupir. « J'espère que tu ne feras pas trop de cauchemars, avec tout le sucre que tu as avalé. »

Lily avait les yeux qui piquaient et ce fut avec un bâillement qu'elle lui répondit. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher, mais le sommeille était là et ce fut son papa qui l'emmena jusque dans son lit, sa mère vint les rejoindre pour la border.

« - Maman… Raconte-moi la suite. »

Sa maman lui caressa doucement les cheveux avec sourire affectueux sur le visage, remontant la couverture jusqu'au menton de la petite rousse, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« - Parmi les wiccans, il y en avait une qui se nommait Lily.  
>- Elle était rousse et avait les yeux verts comme moi ? Hein maman ?<br>- Oui ma chérie. Elle te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était une wiccan bonne et douce. Elle était aimante et ne voyait pas les apparences des autres. Et… »

Mrs Evans ne put retenir un sourire, Lily était déjà partie dans le sommeil des songes. Rêvant d'une autre époque.

_Une époque bien lointaine, qui n'existe plus. _

Les wiccans étaient connues pour êtres les protectrices de la terre. Elle la protégeait du monde des morts, des démons, mais aussi des vivants. En effet, cela peut sembler étrange, mais les vivants en étaient après les wiccans et cela par la faute des démons qui avaient pris possession du corps du Clergé qui chassait alors injustement les wiccans. Cependant tous n'étaient pas ainsi, il restait encore des âmes pures et dévouaient au Seigneur des cieux. Et lui, il faisait parti de ces gens purs, probablement était-il le seul. Il comprenait les wiccans, il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas maléfiques. Mais il devait se taire, car sinon on le dirait posséder par le démon et il en serait finit de lui.

Lors de la nuit d'Hallow, la porte entre le monde des mortels et celui des morts et la plus fragile. Les morts venaient sur terre et semaient le désespoir. Alors les wiccans prononçaient des incantations, donnant vies aux citrouilles qui étaient le symbole de l'abondance et la de la vie. Les citrouilles alors élevaient des barrières contre le monde des morts. Elles faisaient cela au plus profond de la forêt, à la bouche de l'enfer. Une grotte qui menait jusqu'au royaume des morts. Cependant cette nuit là, cette nuit d'Haloween, il les vit toutes. Faire leurs incantations étranges et il y avait même elle. Sa meilleure amie. Avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Elle aussi marmonnait des incantations en boucle. Elle aussi appartenait aux wiccans.

31 Octobre 1977 – salle commune des gryffondors.

« - Tu dessines encore des citrouilles. »

Lily leva les yeux vers James qui l'attendait là avec son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Bordel, il serait interdit d'être aussi beau. Cependant elle détourna courageusement sa tête de lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Rien que sa présence était oppressante. En plus elle était persuadée qu'il est en train de zieuter sa poitrine le pervers ! Ha non c'est son dessin. Elle lui jetât le regard de la mort qui tue pour lui indiquer qu'il doit dégager et que sa présence n'est pas souhaitée.

« - Tu dessines toujours des citrouilles à Haloween.  
>- T'as quoi contre les citrouilles Potter ?<br>- Si elles n'arrivent pas à te protéger je serais là. »

_Retour à l'époque des wiccans. _

« - On doit éliminer ses sorcières ! Elles sont Satan lui-même ! Hier encore elles ont pratiqué leur rituel maléfique ! »

Severus était assis parmi les autres prêtres. L'Evêque était furieux, car elles avaient continué leurs rituels. Des rites païens que l'Eglise condamnait au plus haut point. Elle avait décidé d'en finir avec ses sorcières et de les éliminer toute jusqu'à la dernière. Severus n'aurait pas d'accord jusqu'à hier, cependant il avait vu son amie, elle appartenait à ses… sorcières. Il pensait qu'elles étaient bonnes, mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui avait caché cela ? Elle l'avait trahi. Cependant, peut être qu'elle avait été enrôlée de force ? Qu'elle ne le voulait pas, qu'elle en avait honte ? Ils s'étaient jurés de tout dire.

« - Père Severus. »

Severus perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas vu la réunion se finir et le voilà seul maintenant avec l'évêque Jedusor. Il lui avait toujours donné des sueurs froides dans le dos. Cependant il avait un charisme dont on ne pouvait douter et on ne pouvait qu'adhérer à ses paroles.

« - Vous sembliez hésitant pendant le discours mon frère.  
>- Et bien…<br>- Vous connaissez une jeune femme qui appartient à ce groupe ?  
>- Oui…<br>- Vous devez la ramener ici, il est encore temps de sauver son âme. On doit sauver leurs âmes, c'est notre devoir. »

_Un an après la réunion._

Lily était seule devant la grotte, une petite citrouille posait devant elle. Elle tentait vaillamment de lutter contre les forces du mal qui s'emparait peu à peu du monde. Cependant seule, elle n'était pas asse puissante et les autres… Et bien les autres elles ont toutes finit sur le buché ou autres exécutions joyeuses. Pendaisons, décapitations ou encore la grande et la petite question. Il en restait bien certaine, mais elles étaient en fuites comme Lily ou bien en train d'attendre leur jugement dans les geôles sombres de l'inquisition. Si elle avait un peu de conscience, elle n'aurait pas continué, cependant c'était son devoir et elle continuerait à affirmer ses origines, fièrement. Elle marmonnait inlassablement les paroles, cependant elle dû augmenter le débit de ses paroles, _ils arrivaient_.

« - Elle est là ! La sorcière est là ! »

Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant ses incantations. Elle ne se débattit pas non plus lorsqu'on l'attaqua. Elle avait simplement fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de son agresseur. Elle ne voulait pas accepter le fait qu'il l'avait trahie. Ils étaient des amis, ils étaient comme frère et sœur.

« - Pour avoir fait usage de la sorcellerie, qui est un crime contre notre Seigneur tout puissant, nous vous condamnons à bruler vive sur le bucher, que Dieu ait pitié de vous et concède à sauver votre âme de pécheresse.  
>- Vous m'avez promis qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal !<br>- Père Severus ! Nous allons sauver son âme. C'est la chose la plus importante que soit ! Préparer le bucher ! Si on la laisse en vie, elle terminera ses sortilèges, où qu'elle soit.»

Severus jetât un regard d'excuse en direction de son amie. Il voulait la sauver, pas lui faire du mal. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Cependant il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il se contenta de faire le bucher avec les autres prêtres. Lily était à genoux derrière lui, légèrement tremblante, les mains liées et la tête baissée. Cette dernière savait que sa mort arriverait, personne ne pourrait la sauver, non personne.

_31 Octobre 1977 – dans le parc du château, la nuit tombée. _

« - Lily… »

Une ombre sombre avec une citrouille dans les mains était à la lisière de la fôret interdite. Elle voyait une Lily en larme. A travers le temps l'histoire se répétait. Est-ce qu'un jour il sera capable de la briser ? Il vit au loin un jeune homme brun rejoindre sa Lily. Comme la première fois il venait la sauver. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de l'attacher, un chevalier brun était venu la sauver. Et depuis elle avait répandu la magie d'Hallow à travers le monde, si les wiccans n'existaient plus, mais leur magie devait perdurer. Et lui devait guider cette magie, il était maudit… Après avoir vu Lily se faire enlever par ce chevalier qu'il l'avait emmené il ne savait où, il avait saisit la citrouille qui avait prit possession de son corps. L'obligeant à guider la magie d'Haloween et de protéger à son tour le monde des vivants. Si un jour la bougie venait à s'éteindre, alors il perdra la vie. Et plus personne ne sera là pour la protéger.

« - Tu t'es trompé de personne Lily, moi je n'étais que le méchant. »

L'ombre tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était lui. Lui qui avait encore échoué. Il poussa un petit soupir. Haloween c'était leur histoire, mais un jour, oui un jour il arrivera à la réécrire.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus :D Et vous aurez le droit à un bisous si vous la commentez x)<p> 


End file.
